


love like a roar

by ravenraiyes



Series: new constellations [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Happy times, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, dork!Bellamy, super cute, the first words your soulmate says to you is tattooed on your body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenraiyes/pseuds/ravenraiyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i love bellarke & soulmate aus</p><p>title from new constellations by ryn weaver!</p><p>for <a href="http://goldenheadfreckledheart.tumblr.com/">lexi</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	love like a roar

**Author's Note:**

> i love bellarke & soulmate aus
> 
> title from new constellations by ryn weaver!
> 
> for [lexi](http://goldenheadfreckledheart.tumblr.com/)

Clarke Griffin thinks that her soulmate must be the stupidest person to ever exist.

Out of all of the things to say to anybody upon a first meeting, her soulmate chooses the words “You don’t happen to have a spare set of boxers just lying around, do you?”

Hers must be equally ridiculous, because she’s been reading the words over and over again ever since she had the ability to read, and has formulated a rather good response (“you’re a fucking idiot, do you know that?” seems pretty appropriate for the situation, no?) for when her soulmate decides appear in her life.

The words are tattooed permanently on her arm, have been since birth, and it’s in messy script, although if she tilts her head to the left a bit it’s little bit endearing, in the way that her seventh graders’ handwriting usually are.

She’s sitting at a coffeeshop, Grounders, and sipping on a latte while Raven tinkers with the broken coffee machine across from her, barking at her friend Wick, the manager of the shop itself, to _get the hell out_ and _stop annoying me, i’ll fix the damn thing when i fix it!_

Clarke’s not exactly sure what’s going on with Raven and Wick. She’s pretty sure even they have no clue what’s going on. But they both like each other, so Clarke thinks Raven should jump on that, immediately, mainly because Wick (scruffy, boyish, endearing) is perfect for Raven (who says she likes none of those features, but secretly likes them anyway).

Clarke is her best friend. It’s her job to know what her friend likes, even before Raven realizes it herself.

Besides, they’re soulmates - Raven hasn’t told her yet, but Clarke knows. Oh, she knows. What kind of a best friend would she be if she didn’t?

“Can’t - fucking - leave - me - _alone_ ,” Raven grits out, hitting the machine with a lot more force than necessary, and Clarke fights the urge to grin knowingly, because she’s pretty sure the wrench would be thrown at her head instead of Wick.

(And she loves Wick, but she doesn’t need a wrench to the face. He can take one for the team.)

They so deserve each other.

“Shit!” A painful hiss interrupts Raven’s dark monologue, accompanied by the shattering of a mug and a boy practically leaping out of his chair to avoid the burning espresso.

Clarke takes a look closer, and realizes that the boy isn’t really so, but a man, all tanned, glorious toned body with freckles (Clarke’s weakness, if she’s being honest here) and a mop of hair as wild as the forest.  

Then, when she’s spent a good few minutes ogling human Adonis, she realizes that she should probably help him.

Grabbing a large pile of napkins, she waves off Wick and Monty, who mouth “thank you” at her, taking the time to tend to the customers demanding their daily drinks, and approaches him.

Looking up at her, he shoots her a wry grin as she gets closer - _hoo boy_ , she did not expect her knees to knock together like that, but with all due respect, he shouldn’t be going around smiling at girls with such a dangerous mouth - and a deprecating laugh.

But his next words are the ones that _really_ do it for her.

“You don’t happen to have a spare set of boxers just lying around, do you?”

Oh.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” she says simply, like she’s been rehearsing all these years, ignoring his sharp intake of breath, choosing to hand him the napkins so he could clean himself.

But he ignores the stack of papers, choosing to grab her waist instead, tugging her to him, and kisses her soundly, on the mouth.

All she can really think is - _where the **fuck** did he learn to do that with his tongue, dear god?_

His hands are in her hair and one’s on her ass and god, it feels so _good_ and her heart is singing, “I found you, I found you” over and over again and she knows this is _the one_.

“I know.” He grins, pulling back a few - moments? minutes? years? Clarke doesn’t really mind, it was a fucking amazing kiss - arms still around her, looking very very fuckable (her toes curl because _she_ did that) with rumpled hair and plump lips.

He is sending her the dorkiest smile ever, god, and Clarke’s heart swells with endearment.

(She flips off Raven behind his back when the Latina wolf-whistles and positively _cackles_ at her flustered expression.)

“My sister’s going to kill me when she finds out this is how it went down - I’m just going to pretend I never kissed you and that we met like normal people, okay?” he says sheepishly, removing his arms from around her waist and sticks out his hand for her to take.

“Hi, I’m Bellamy. And you are?”

 **  
** “Clarke.” She laughs, delightedly, taking his hand, going along with the charade, thinking that, yeah, she could totally get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts & kudos are great appreciated! (esp. comments oh gosh)
> 
> you can find me [on tumblr here](http://hailreyes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
